Trail of Broken Hearts
Trail of Broken Hearts is the eighth track, and obligatory power-ballad, of Dragonforce's Inhuman Rampage album. Its lyrics were written by Vadim, Sam and Theart and the song's music was written by Vadim Pruzhanov. It can easily be mistaken for being the work of another band than DragonForce: it is slow and calm, and the guitars only come in nearly a minute into the track; before this it is almost entirely piano driven. Uniquely on the album, this song features acoustic guitar rythm in the solo. It is only recognizable by ZP Theart voice and the usual lyric work, as it doesn't even feature the trademark guitar duet or follow the usual pattern for DragonForce's songs. Also, there are a few other songs that do not follow DragonForce's pattern in the traditional sense. Such as "Starfire" and "Dawn Over A New World." These songs are generally slow paced where the majority of their songs are fast. Lyrics Here we are, far beyond the distant sky Seen all the world and how the story will be over Through the snow and tainted mountains we have climbed Now we have found the light that guides us over Through the falling rain we've travelled far and wide And through the blackest darkness, stars above shining bright Through the sun and winter rain will fall All our lives we all were waiting for a sign to call We're walking hand in hand in dreams of endless time How do we know when we will leave this life behind? Stare at life through eyes of mine The hate, the fear and the pain There's a feeling held deep inside When life you live is in vain (Life you live is in vain) Fly away down the lonely roads of yesterday We close our eyes to see the light of brighter days And all alone we'll be where time can never heal With the trail of broken hearts flying free Once again we walk this lonely road There are times that we were wading through the rain and cold We're lost in memories of what we left behind Relive the dreams, the endless screams of pain inside Lives are filled with emptiness The fear returns once again Searching endlessly, now we will see Drown your mind in the pain (Drown your mind in the pain) Fly away down the lonely roads of yesterday We close our eyes to see the light of brighter days And all alone we'll be where time can never heal With the trail of broken hearts flying free The last temptation will be all that's left for me When I see those tears you cry When I hear those lies you lie When I feel all creation now falling down on me Is this the reason to be? Fly away down the lonely roads of yesterday We close our eyes to see the light of brighter days And all alone we'll be where time can never heal With the trail of broken hearts flying free... The trail of broken hearts flying free Trivia :*Some argue that the writer of the song is Herman Li. Though some others say its lyrics and music were written by Vadim Pruzhanov. Category:Songs Category:Inhuman Rampage